


Clipped Wings

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Weiss never made it to Beacon Academy when she was ambushed by the the White Fang. AU





	Clipped Wings

Idiots, all of you are fucking idiots!" Roman screamed, vehemently. "who's bright idea was it to leave Weiss alone without capturing her?" he should have spared himself the migraine that was to follow but he continued to try to probe for an answer, any answer to explain their stupidity. Only a handful of white fang members he had summoned had gathered inside an old warehouse where he conducted most of his business ventures.

He heard the shuffling of feet and the few odd coughs.

His only answer was met with apprehensive silence.

If it was any other executive of the SDC or their partners he wouldn't have cared to notice.

Neo wasn't present for the impromptu meeting Roman had thrown hastily together after calling in a favour he knew within Cinder's social circle that would expertly patch up Weiss's injuries.

She was left to watch over their prisoner who remained confined in Neo and Roman's shared apartment for the time being.

"Are you kidding me? Are all of you fucking kidding me?" Roman said, staring at the faunus with disbelieving eyes. They made no prepared excuses on their part for botching such a simple task, even a lie would sound so much better, just lie, at least make it sound believable. "can you guess who found her?" he dug out his scroll from his pocket to show them the physical condition he previously found Weiss Schnee.

He might as well be scolding a roomful of brats.

Someone within the crowd cleared their throat. "you found her, sir." the woman said, fearfully.

Roman rolled his eyes. "you don't say," he explained, bitterly, before shoving his scroll back into his pocket. "I know we have no obligations to protect, let alone make sure the heiress of the Schnee family's dust company remains alive, but isn't that the fun part of it all?" leaning against his cane his lips curled in a smug, arrogant smile. "had you managed to murder Weiss I would commend every single one of you right now for ridding Remnant of one less Schnee for us to handle today. But now I have something better in mind, will never give Jacques Schnee the satisfaction of ever reuniting with his daughter. I don't want Weiss within arms reach of family members or the public who may be willing to help her! Doesn't she deserve our vengeance!"

He wasn't wrong.

Not one faunus disagreed with him.

The plans he had for Weiss were not concrete yet, he would have to fine tune some of his ideas. Roman wasn't about to enlighten her to the fact yet, because of the of the ideas he did have for her she might have found disagreeable.


End file.
